


Chapstick

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe isn’t a total brat now, Confident Nathaniel, Date Night, F/M, Limousines, Stolen Kiss, chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: This is based off of a prompt I found and thought it would fit with them. Cause like Nathaniel is really shy, yeah, but I imagine that once he starts dating Chloe he gets really confident.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Fandom One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Chapstick

"Ugh, this doesn't even look good," Chloe groans wiping the dark purple lipstick off. "Why do I even have this color?"

She then proceeds to try burnt orange and bright red lip sticks which she ends up hating just as much making her yell in frustration. 

"Chloe I've been waiting for twenty minutes, what's taking so long?" Nathaniel sighs walking into her huge room to see her sitting at her makeup desk to which he rolls his eyes. "Seriously, haven't I told you enough time that you don't need makeup?"

"Ha, of course I do," Chloe responds rolling her eyes as she slams a dark green lipstick on her desk in anger. "None of these stupid colors work!"

"Why don't you just not put any on?" Nathaniel suggests to deaf ears as Chloe grumbles before digging through one of her makeup drawers.

"I guess I'll just have deal with chapstick," Chloe sighs pulling one out and starting to carefully apply it on her lips.

"What flavor is that?" Nathaniel says walking up next to her to try and see if he could read it on the tube.

"Doesn't matter," Chloe says waving him off as she finishing her lips and smacking them together to make sure she got everywhere. Then she starts inspecting her face to see if she is truly finished and no make up is out to face.

Nathaniel just stares, smiling softly at her. She may have been mean to him in the past but ever since they had got together she had been nothing but kind. She has also been trying with everyone else but it's baby steps. And then there's Marinette. Sure, she didn't like her before but now she is just so jealous that Nathaniel had had a crush on her. So while she tries to be friends there's always ranting when they are alone.

"Okay I'm ready to-" Chloe starts saying as she turns to Nathaniel but is cut off as Nathaniel kisses her. He smiles against her lips at her shocked face but still moves his lips, trying to taste the chapstick more than anything else.

When he pulls away Chloe is still frozen and he licks his lips trying to get more of the taste. "Chocolate-chip cookies I believe," Nathaniel says before taking the tube from Chloe's hand to see if he's right. "Yup, yummy."

Then he just starts to walk away pulling Chloe out of her stupor. "What!?!" Chloe yells at his back.

"Meet you in the car," Nathaniel yells over his shoulder as he runs out of her room and hops into the elevator.

"You can't just kiss me and run!" Chloe screeches running towards the elevated but doesn't get there in time.

"Love you," He says playfully as the door closes in her face making him cringe. "She is so going to kill me."

When Chloe eventually gets downstair he could almost see the steam coming out of her ears as people clear a path through the lobby for her to get out to the car. Nathaniel swallows loudly as she climbs in. "Drive," Chloe demands, almost too calmly, to the driver as she shuts the dividing window.

"You are so paying for that," Chloe growls turning to him like a lioness hunting her prey.

"Hey, calm down I'm sorry," He is saying when all of a sudden Chloe jumps on him so he is laying down in the limo seats while she is above him.

"Yeah Yeah shut up," She mumbles rolling her eyes before smashing her lips onto his to which he gives in instantly. They just lay there making out until there is a knock on the separation window telling them they had arrived.

They quickly fix their appearance and Chloe quickly reapplies her chapstick before they climb out of the limo.

"If that's my punishment maybe I should surprise you more often," Nathaniel says chuckling as they link arms and walk into the restaurant that Chloe had made a reservation at.

"You know I hate surprises," Chloe grumbles quietly before they walk up to the hostess and a smile is on her lips.

Nathaniel will definitely be surprising her more often!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad but I kinda liked the idea and just went for it.


End file.
